1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which is provided with a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer or plotter which is an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus is provided with an ink jet recording head which is able to eject ink which is stored in liquid storing means such as a cartridge or tank as ink droplets from a nozzle as an example of the liquid ejecting head.
In such an ink jet recording apparatus, there is a case where ink is used which includes a thermosetting resin to improve scratch resistance and glossiness of a printed image, but the thermosetting resin which is included in ink in the vicinity of the nozzle is cured by heating, and thus clogging of the nozzle due to cured ink or ink ejection failure such as deviation of an ejection direction are generated.
For this reason, a liquid ejecting apparatus is proposed in which after a pre-treatment liquid layer is formed by coating a medium with the pre-treatment liquid that has a thermosetting resin, an image layer is formed using ink in which the content of the thermosetting resin is relatively little, and then, a post-treatment liquid layer is formed on the image layer by coating the medium with a post-treatment liquid that has the thermosetting resin (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-193471).
However, in JP-A-2012-193471, the thermosetting resin which is included in the pre-treatment liquid, liquid which forms the image layer, and the post-treatment liquid is not optimized and further improved scratch resistance and gloss of a printing material are desired.
Here, such a problem is not limited to the ink jet recording apparatus, and the liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid other than ink also has the same problem.